


No Regrets When I’m With You

by Angry_TitanLevi



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Ice Cream, M/M, Malec, Nervous feelings, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6847975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_TitanLevi/pseuds/Angry_TitanLevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec was bouncing uneasily from foot to foot as he waited for Magnus to show up. He was sweating profusely but he tried to play it off with the current state of the weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets When I’m With You

Magnus tugged on his shirt that was sticking a little too much to his body. The humidity was ridiculous but the more ridiculous thing was the fact that his air conditioner had chosen this moment to die. He was annoyed and sweaty and just simply fed up with the world. He passed his hands through his spiked hair to neaten a few wayward strands and looked himself over in the mirror one last time before exiting his apartment.

Alec was bouncing uneasily from foot to foot as he waited for Magnus to show up. He was sweating profusely but he tried to play it off with the current state of the weather. He checked his watch for maybe the twelfth time and noticed a familiar sparkle just at the corner of his eye.

Magnus.

“Sorry for the delay, Alexander.” Magnus said and felt a bead of sweat run down the side of his face. Alec noticed the pearl of sweat as it slid under Magnus’ chin then looked up to see Magnus staring at him with raised eyebrows.

“Shall we?” Alec gestured to the door of the ice cream shop and Magnus nodded. They entered and both simultaneously sighed with relief at the cool breeze that caressed their heated skin. Happy Scoop was an ice cream shop that had opened only a week ago and Alec had been really excited to tell Magnus about it. He described their concoctions as ‘out of this world’.

Magnus motioned for Alec to take the lead since he was already familiar with the place. The girl behind the counter was friendly enough. She had coppery-red hair which Magnus suspected to be coppery due to constant washing and in desperate need of re-dying.

Alec seemed to pay the girl no mind as he scanned the menu in a way Magnus suspected he did the first time he came in. Magnus allowed Alec some time to choose what they were going to consume and by the look the girl had given him, he assumed she thought they were dating (not that Magnus minded).

“I know you’re not much of an ice cream fan but I ordered that when I first came in and instantly thought of you.” Alec said pointing with his spoon at the greenish-bluish swirls of ice cream that was placed expertly onto two thick slices of brownie and topped with chocolate syrup and nuts.

Magnus eyed the treat as if it had offended him and tentatively scooped a small amount up with his spoon and popped it into his mouth. He was aware that Alec was staring at him intently but didn’t dare to look up.

“So?” Alec asked when Magnus had successfully swallowed the sugary hell.

“It’s…certainly out of this world.” He said with a forced smile which turned genuine when Alec’s face lit up with a smile of his own. Alec didn’t seem to mind the tooth-rotting mixture one bit. If the way he popped spoonful after spoonful into his mouth without even swallowing the previous set indicated anything.

Magnus tried his best to eat as much as possible. He had to. Alec had thought of him when he first tried it. Magnus preened and shoved another spoonful into his unwilling mouth. Magnus was about to put another spoonful into his mouth when he heard Alec’s muffled voice.

“You don’t have to force yourself you know.” He said with a mouth full of ice cream and cake bits and Magnus found himself thinking about hamsters.

“Force myself? Alexander-”

“I know this isn’t your thing. It’s super sweet. I guess I just wanted you to know why I thought of you when I ate it.”

Magnus was speechless for a moment as he stared into Alec’s sincere eyes. He was so open with everything; his emotions, his words, his heart, everything.

“You’re right. It isn’t my thing,” He said and when Alec frowned he quickly added. “But it’s your thing and I would do anything once it’s for you.”

It was Alec’s turn to stare speechless. His eyes were opened wider and Magnus could not look away from the captivating brown of his irises.

“I think maybe we should take yours to go.” Alec said in a sort of trance and made to get up. Magnus stared after him in puzzlement and watched as he said something to the girl behind the counter. She handed him a small box with a fancy plastic lid and Alec hurried over to Magnus and practically shoved the half eaten ice cream into it.

“Shall we?” Alec asked and blinked a little too fast. Magnus nodded and got up and made to fix his chair when Alec placed a hand on his and pulled him forward. “Leave that.”

When they were out of the shop and almost to Magnus’ apartment, Alec turned and crowded Magnus against the wall of a flower shop that had also recently open but was closed today. Magnus’ breath hitched at the proximity of their bodies and then it clicked why Alec had acted so impatient back at the shop.

“I want to kiss you.” Alec said and leaned in for good measure to assure Magnus that he was serious. Magnus said nothing and only leaned up to meet Alec the rest of the way. Alec’s lips were soft and slightly chilled from the ice cream. Magnus suspected his was as well. Alec tasted of cotton candy and cheesecake with a hint of cherry.

Magnus unconsciously ran his tongue along Alec’s parted lips and when Alec gasped he quickly pulled away and stared wild-eyed. He guessed that they both looked fairly similar and he couldn’t help the crooked smile that crept onto his lips. Alec stared at him for what felt like eons until he cleared his throat and moved a step back to give Magnus some space.

“Maybe we should,” Magnus tipped his head in the direction of his home and Alec nodded quickly.

Magnus took the box from Alec’s hands and motioned for him to make himself comfortable while he deposited the melting ice cream into the freezer. Magnus had to admit that he felt a nervous chill run up his spine. When Magnus had come back into the living room space, Alec was sitting on the sofa with his hands between his legs in a wounded posture.

Alexander visibly shivered when Magnus came around the sofa and plopped gracefully beside him. “This is going to be interesting,” Magnus thought and resisted the urge to touch Alec.

“Listen, Magnus. About what happened…I just…I don’t know-” Alec started but was cut short by Magnus’ index finger resting temptingly on his lips. Alec’s body reacted to the gentle pressure and Magnus found his finger being peppered with kisses.

“Alexander,” Magnus began and removed his finger to replace it with his eager lips. Alec was please and also very eager that he pushed Magnus down to lie on his back without thinking. Magnus didn’t seem to mind one bit and he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and pulled him incredibly close, close to the point where it was difficult to determine where Alec started and Magnus ended.

Alec pulled away and whispered against Magnus’ lips making his mind go wild. “I don’t want to stop.” Magnus was fairly certain he didn’t want to stop either. He was too far gone to even think mildly straight when Alexander was pressing so deliciously hard against him.

Like a flick of magic, Magnus jolted slightly causing Alec’s eyes to flash with panic.

“What? What’s wrong?” Alexander asked and Magnus moved to push them into the sitting position. He stared long and hard at Alexander then sighed. He was really going to regret this.

“Maybe we should stop. I mean this is all new and I don’t want you to do anything you might regret.” Magnus tried to bring it across in a way that Alec would understand without being offended if he misunderstood.

Alec seemed to understand right away. He righted his hair (well attempted) and his clothes and leaned forward to place a kiss on Magnus’ forehead. Magnus stiffen in surprise momentarily then felt his body relax under Alec’s soft lips.

“I understand what you mean. This is all new to me but I know one thing is certain, I won’t ever regret anything that involves you.”

Magnus did know what to say. Well he knew what to say but it sounded too cheesy to say out loud. Maybe Alexander could get away with cheesy things but Magnus was a different case entirely.

Giving up on even replying with words, Magnus leaned forward and kissed Alec. He kissed him and hoped that Alec would understand. He did. Magnus knew he did because he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and pulled him close and continued kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> So I found love in writing Malec. I feel like my fingers just want to move on their own accord. Malec gives my life some colour. So while I wait for season 2 and more delicious moments with these two nerds, I shall fill this void with stories of my own.


End file.
